Hot Turkey and Hot Kisses
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: It's Christmas, and Tom (very stupidly) asked for Danny to help him cook the turkey. Burns lead to hospital trips, and who knows what hospital trips lead to? Flones, Pudd (if you squint), swearing, 2003!fic. Merry Christmas, everyone!


**I seem to have a bit of a thing for giving Danny burns! I don't know why, but this is the second fic where he's gotten burned and it's taken some Tom-love to make him better. To be fair, though, this one was inspired by the fact that I managed to burn myself a few weeks ago at school while making pastry. Anyway, Merry Christmas! Swearing, Flones, kissing.**

* * *

A waft of smoke drifted out from under the door to the band house kitchen, lacing the air with the sharp, bitter smell of overdone turkey. The acrid nature of it made it cling to every surface of the room, and before either of the occupants of the room could say anything, both were forcibly reminded of the smell of human flesh, as surely it must smell similar to that smell when it burns.

"What the bloody hell-?" Harry began, looking up from his magazine at the smell. Tom, who had been taught by his friend Giovanna, could usually cook at least half decently. As such, he had offered to cook them a 'very basic' Christmas dinner, and requested the assistance of one of them. Danny had agreed to help, leaving Dougie and Harry to mess around with stuff they had received for Christmas, call their families and watch crappy Christmas telly - at that moment in time they had been busy watching The Grinch Who Stole Christmas while lazily grazing on a large bowl of chocolates.

Danny rushed out of the kitchen, clutching at his hand. A shiny red burn already stood out against the smooth, freckled skin, making both Harry and Dougie wince to see it. Behind Danny, Tom was freaking out over a deep roasting dish that was billowing out heavily scented black smoke, cursing under his breath.

"What happened?" Dougie asked, eyebrows shooting up in alarm.

"Tom tol' me to get the turkey out, and I forgot to put bloody oven gloves on!" Danny replied, before groaning loudly. "Oh god, this 'urts."

Immediately, every iota of common sense left Harry's mind, and seeing as Dougie had very little to start with, neither could produce a sensible suggestion on how to go about treating the awful red burn on , Tom called from the kitchen a second later, his voice a mixture of concern and exasperation,

"Run it under cold water while I sort this bloody mess out..."

Moaning, Danny re-entered the kitchen, turned on the cold tap and stuck his arm under it, hissing with relief as the cool water soothed the angry skin.

"Danny, you _idiot_." Tom simply said, scraping off the last trace of blackened turkey skin to reveal a perfectly cooked bird beneath it. "What did you do to the skin?!"

"I added eight tablespoons of herbs, like ya said!" Danny defensively replied.

"Eight _teaspoons_, Danny! Of course the skin burnt – you basically put a sign on it saying 'burn me'! If it has a crust, it'll burn!" Tom gave a long-suffering sigh that Harry thought was reminiscent of Percy Weasley before leaning over to look at Danny's arm. "You might need to go to hospital with that – the metal was on your skin for more than just a second, it was there for a good five, so it might need special treatment."

Dougie, having followed Danny into the kitchen along with Harry, peered at his arm.

"My mum had a burn like that a couple of years ago – she had to go to A&E to get it dressed because it was infectious. It started oozing all pus everywhere, it was absolutely _disgusting_..."

* * *

Tom was pissed off. No, beyond pissed off, he was absolutely bloody _frustrated _with his idiot band mate. Of course the metal pan was going to be bloody hot, it had just been in the oven for a good couple of hours! What a complete and utter fool! Why on earth had it not occurred to Danny to wear oven gloves?

"Tom, what's wrong?" Danny's voice was like a wounded puppy's whine. The two were sat in a rather full A&E waiting room, waiting to be seen amongst the countless other injured people. Tom swallowed hard and forced on a small smile.

"Nothing, Dan."

"I'm sorry if I ruined ya Christmas, Tom. I...well, I was a bit of an idiot." Danny's eyes were wide and blue, like tiny swirling oceans turning his face into a planet. At the sight of them, Tom defrosted a little, though the pure annoyance was still bubbling there.

"It's fine." Tom snapped. "I'm just pissed that all our efforts on dinner were bloody wasted – I doubt Harry or Dougie will have thought to take the vegetables out until they started burning, so we won't have Christmas dinner."

The wounded puppy whine was back. "Tom, we can always go to Iceland, or Morrisons, and get some microwave Christmas dinners."

Before Tom could reply, a smooth, clinical type of voice called, "Daniel Jones?"

* * *

"Fuck! Oh my _God_, that bloody hurts..." tears were welling in Danny's eyes as he allowed the nurse to clean his burn, his fingers clutching the edge of the hospital bed and his teeth biting down hard on his pink rosebud lips. When the sterile bandages were wrapped around the fierce red wound, he gave a tiny whimper of pain, his straightened brown hair sticking to his damp forehead, which was reddening to a tomato like shade with the effort of not screaming.

"Come on, Dan, it'll be okay." Tom's annoyance at a 'ruined' Christmas had vanished when he saw Danny's pain, and the way that even the nurse had winced when she saw it. Now, his voice was soft and comforting, and somehow, Danny's hand had found its way into Tom's. "It'll all be over in a minute, then we can go and buy some Christmas dinner and watch The Grinch properly, with those two."

Danny managed a little grin at that: trust Tom to try and Christmas it all up a bit, even as he was being treated for a burn.

"All done!" The nurse finished with the flourish, before patting Danny on the shoulder. "Just apply some ice – wrapped in a towel, obviously, not directly – to the burn three times a day, and you'll be right as rain. You do need to come and get it checked in a week, though."

"On New Years Eve?" Danny exclaimed, even more crestfallen. The nurse laughed.

"Come in the day before, if it'll ruin your plans – it won't make much difference."

* * *

As the two walked out of the hospital, darkness had started to envelope the world, with stars glittering prettily in the blackened sky. Snowflakes were falling to the thin carpet of snow already present, and the chill in the air sent goosepimples rising on both Danny and Tom, neither of whom had bothered with a coat in their haste. For one reason or another, their hands were still held tightly together, fingers interlaced.

"Tom?"

The blonde turned to the brunet, smiling a little at the snow.

"Thanks for today."

Before a moment had passed, the two were kissing, creating a tiny moment of warmth in the iciness of the night. They kissed easily, slowly, with the aura of people with all the time in the world. After a short time, Danny's tongue came out and began to explore Tom's mouth more fully, and was soon accompanied by Tom's own tongue. Subconsciously, Danny slipped his unburned hand down to the seat of Tom's jeans and rested it there, while Tom pulled an arm around the skinny teenager's waist. In that moment, they felt as if everything had been leading up to it, and that afterwards, everything would be perfect.

"Danny?" Tom murmured, breaking away by a mere inch or two.

"Yeah, mate?" Danny replied a little breathlessly, resting his forehead on Tom's.

"Will you go out with me?"

The phrase sounded so childish as it spilled out of Tom's lips, however, Danny understood the sentiment. "Definitely."

Then, they were kissing again, with more passion and hunger than any other kiss would ever have. Neither wanted it to stop.


End file.
